


The Kid

by KathyAgel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Issue 14





	The Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Issue 14

He is  
As I was once.  
Innocent.  
Believes everything is on the level.  
He’s riding for a fall.  
Just like I did once.

I had the Wookiee to help me.  
Who’s he got?  
That old man, Kenobi?  
Phooey.  
That old man’s mumbo-jumbo’s  
No substitute for a good blaster at your side

So he wants to go off   
To rescue a princess?  
Hell, I’ll tag along.  
Somebody’s got to keep his rear covered.  
Somebody with experience.  
Somebody who can shoot straight.

So what if he thinks I’m in it  
For the money.  
I have a reputation to protect, you know.


End file.
